verdades queduelee
by DevliAsh
Summary: las verdades se descubren con el tiempo , y en ocasiones son muy dolorosas
1. Default Chapter

·  **1. ¡Tomemos un break!**  
_Ash, Misty, Brock y Pikachu regresean a Pallet Town para tomar un descanso, pero..._

Nuestros héroes aún siguen su camino a la liga Jotho, pero...   
  
Ash: Como me gustaría comer algo cocinado por mamá   
  
Brock: Yo quiero una vacaciones   
  
Misty: Si...ya llevamos mucho tiempo en esto   
  
Ash: ¿Por qué no vamos a Pueblo Paleta a tomar un descanso?   
  
Misty: Pero..está muy lejos   
  
Brock: Te equivocas, hemos caminado mucho, pero también hemos caminado en paralelo con Pueblo Paleta, si tomamos un atajo...mmhhh...llegaremos en dos horas   
  
Ash: Pues... ¡A la carga!   
  
Pikachu: ¡PIKA! ¡PIKACHU!   
  
Ahora con nuevas energías, los chicos se dirigen hacia el Pueblo Paleta para tomar un merecido descanso. Muy cerca de ahí, un trío los observa muy cautelosamete...   
  
James: ¿Van de regreso de Pueblo Paleta?   
  
Jessie: Que envidia, ellos pueden tomarse vacaciones cuando se les pegue la regalada gana   
  
Meowth: (con las típicas lágrimas) Y nosotros tenemos que pedírselas al jefe sólo hasta que le llevemos un Pokémon raro   
  
James, Jessie y Meowth (llorando) ¡POBRES DE NOSOTROS!   
  
De camino a Pueblo Paleta...   
  
Misty: ¿Crees que a tu mamá le agrade que regreses sin ningún trofeo?   
  
Ash: Ella entenderá que necesito descansar un poco   
  
Misty: MMHHHHHH   
  
Brock: ¡Miren! ¡Allá está el Pueblo Paleta!   
  
Ash: ¡Que bien! ¡Vamos Pikachu!   
  
Pikachu: ¡Pika!   
  
Misty: ¡Espéranos!   
  
Ya enfrente de la casa de Ash...   
  
Ash: Bien, entremos   
  
Ash abrió la puerta y corrió hasta la cocina, ahí estaba su mamá lavando algunos trastes....   
  
Ash: ¡Hola Mamá! ¡Vine a visitarte!   
  
Sra. ketchum: ¡Pero si es mi Ash!   
  
Ash corre y brinca sobre ella, ella lo recibe con una gran abrazo...   
  
Sra. Ketchum: Que agradable sorpresa, ¿qué haces aqui?   
  
Ash: Bueno, como he viajado más tiempo de lo normal, te echaba de menos   
  
Sra. Ketchum: ¡Que lindo!   
  
Un poco más tarde, todos cenaban...   
  
Sra. Ketchum: Me alegra mucho verlos de nuevo chicos   
  
Misty: A nosotros también nos da gusto verla   
  
Brock: Y Gracias por hospedarnos en su casa y darnos de comer cada vez que venimos aqui   
  
Sra. Ketchum: Pero si no es nada   
  
Ash: ¡La cena está deliciosa!   
  
Sra. Ketchum: Me alegra que te haya gustado, hijo   
  
Ash: Y dime mamá, ¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo?   
  
Sra. Ketchum: ¿Qué he hecho? mmhh...pues....lo mismo de siempre...ah, casi lo olvidaba!! Te tengo una sorpresa   
  
Ash: ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es?   
  
Sra. Ketchum: No te desesperes, pronto llegará   
  
Ash: ???????   
  
????: ¡Deila! ¡Ya llegué!   
  
Todos voltearon hacia la entrada de la cocina esperando ver quien había llegado. Pronto, una joven ojiazul con el cabello verde oscuro, entró muy sorprendida a la cocina...   
  
Ash: ¡Pero si es mi tía Jennifer!   
  
Jeniffer: ¡Pero si es Ash!   
  
Ash corrió hacia ella y, como la había hecho antes con su mamá, brincó sobre ella y ella lo recibió con un gran abrazo....   
  
Jeniffer: Pensé que estabas en la Liga Jotho, ¿qué haces por aqui?   
  
Ash: Lo mismo te pregunto yo   
  
Misty: Ash nunca nos contó de una tía, ¿verdad Brock?....¿Brock?   
  
Brock: (sonrojado) Pero si es tan linda....   
  
Misty: Och...ya subió a las nubes de nuevo   
  
Brock: (sonrojado) ¿Qué edad tendrá?   
  
Poco después, todos de nuevo estaban sentados en la mesa...   
  
Jeniffer: Yo decidí tomar un breve descanso para pasar tiempo con ustedes, pero tu ya te habías marchado de nuevo   
  
Ash: De haber sabido que vendrías me hubiera quedado a esperarte   
  
Misty: Si como no sabiendo que Gary te lleva mucha ventaja   
  
Ash: Tu cierra la boca   
  
Misty: No tengo porque hacerlo   
  
Ash: Porque sí me hubiera quedado   
  
Misty: Ajá   
  
Ash: ¡Deja de molestarme!   
  
Misty: No estoy diciendo nada   
  
Jeniffer: Ash, ¿es tu novia?   
  
Ash y Misty: ¡Claro que no!   
  
Jeniffer: Hacen bonita pareja   
  
Ash: ¡Como puedes decir eso si siempre me está molestando!   
  
Jeniffer: Los mejores amigos son los que tienen más diferencias   
  
Brock: Entonces ellos dos son inseparables   
  
Misty: ¡No es cierto!   
  
Deila: Vamos, dejen de pelear   
  
Ash y Misty se dan la espalda a risas de Jeniffer. Llegó la hora de dormir, Misty domiría con Jeniffer y Brock con Ash. En la recámara de Ash...   
  
Brock: Oye Ash, ¿por qué nunca nos dijiste que tenías una tía tan linda?   
  
Ash: Nunca me lo preguntaron   
  
Brock: Dime, ¿es mayor que yo? Se ve muy joven   
  
Ash: Tiene 18 años   
  
Brock: Mhhh...no importa, la edad es lo menor importante cuando se trata de amor   
  
Ash: (con una gota de sudor) Brock, creo que ella ya tiene novio   
  
Brock: ¡¿QUUÉEEE?!....no puede ser, mi corazón está roto de nuevo   
  
Ash: Bueno, eso fue hace algunos años, quizá ya lo haya dejado   
  
Brock: ¡Gracias Ash! ¡Me has dado una rayo de esperanza! ¡La conquistaré aunque sea lo último que haga! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!   
  
Ash: -_-U   
  
Brock: Si dices que hace años tuvo novio...¿hace cuánto no la ves?   
  
Ash: Desde que inicié mi entrenamiento Pokemon   
  
Brock: Vaya, eso fue hace mucho tiempo   
  
Ash: Por eso me alegré al verla   
  
Brock: Bueno, es mejor que nos dormamos ya, mañana tengo que ganarle a Mr Mime con los deberes   
  
Ash: -_-U Bueno, buenas noches Brock, buenas noches Pikachu   
  
Brock: Buenas noches Ash   
  
Pikachu: Pika   
  
A la mañana siguiente, Ash se levantó muy temprano, aún nadie se despertaba. Asi que decidió salir a contemplar el amanecer. Salió y se acostó en el césped viendo hacia el cielo...   
  
Ash: Me gustaría tanto quedarme más tiempo aqui...pero tengo que seguir mi camino o si no nunca pordré alcanzar a Gary   
  
Jeniffer: ¿Qué murmuras?   
  
Ash: Tía Jeniffer...no me dí cuenta que estabas aqui   
  
Jeniffer: Eres un poco despistado mi querido sobrino   
  
Ash: No es verdad, sólo es que estaba muy concentrado   
  
Jeniffer: Si, claro   
  
Los dos estaban acostados contemplando el cielo azul en completo silencio, hasta que Ash decidió preguntarle algo...   
  
Ash: Oye Tía Jeniffer...   
  
Jeniffer: ¿Si?   
  
Ash: ¿Tú conociste a mi padre?   
  
Jeniffer voltea a verlo sorprendida por la pregunta...   
  
Ash: Es que mi mamá nunca me quiere contar mucho acerca de él, sólo me dice que es un gran maestro Pokemon   
  
Jeniffer: Bueno...pues no recuerdo mucho, pero era un hombre muy cariñoso con tu mamá y deseaba mucho tener un hijo. Pero poco a poco le fue entrando la locura de ser un maestro Pokemon y, cuándo tenías como un año, él partío a su viaje Pokemon. Él le hablaba mucho a tu mamá, pero después ya no sabía nada de él...y creo que así fué hasta ahora   
  
Ash: ¿En serio crees que mamá no sepa nada de él?   
  
Jeniffer: Eso si no lo sé   
  
Ash: (suspira) Me gustaría conocerlo   
  
Jeniffer: (pensando) Sería mejor que no desearas eso   
  
Poco después, se oyó un estruendo en la casa de Ash, él y Jeniffer se apresuraron a llegar y vieron como el globo del equipo Rocket se elevaba con el trío y Pikachu...   
  
Ash: ¡USTEDES TRES! ¡DETÉNANSE!   
  
Jessie: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Y EN SERIO CREES QUE LO HAREMOS?!   
  
Jessie: Prepárense para los problemas   
  
James: Y más vale que teman   
  
Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación   
  
James: Para unir a los pueblos hasta el pico de orizaba   
  
Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor   
  
James: Para extender nuestro reino hasta la ciudad Teotihuaca   
  
Jessie: ¡JESSIE!   
  
James: ¡JAME-ME-ME-MES!   
  
Jessie: El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz   
  
James: Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para pelear, ¡AHÍ MADRE!   
  
Meowth: Meowth! ¡ASÍ ES!   
  
Ash: Grandioso, lo menos que necesitábamos eran problemas   
  
James: Despidete de tu ratita cuqui   
  
Meowth: Esta vez si nos saldremos con la nuestra   
  
Ash: Ya lo veremos, Pokebo....¿Y mis Pokebolas?   
  
Jeniffer: ¿No las dejaste en casa?   
  
Ash: ¡Oh no! ¡Es verdad!   
  
Brock: ¿Qué sucede?   
  
Misty: Oímos un estruendo   
  
Ash: Es el equipo Rocket   
  
Jeniffer: ¡Se escapan!   
  
Ash: Hay que seguirlos   
  
Jessie: ¡Nunca nos alcanzarán bobos!   
  
James: Todo salió de maravilla   
  
Meowth: (llorando) Por fin un rayo de esperanza nos ilumina a nosotros y no a ellos   
  
James: (llorando también) Tienes razón   
  
Los dos se abrazan y lloran a todo pulmón...   
  
Jessie: -_-U Son patéticos....mmhhh...¡Miren! Allá está el cuartel   
  
James: No recordaba que quedara tan cerca del pueblo paleta   
  
Meowth: Recuerda que fue el que explotó   
  
James: ¿Ya lo reconstruyeron?   
  
Jessie: Es lo más seguro   
  
Meowth: Aterrizando   
  
Mientras, Ash y Co., que siguen corriendo aún, ven que el globo del equipo Rocket aterriza en un enorme cuartel...   
  
Misty: ¡Esa debe ser la base del equipo Rocket!   
  
Todos se detienen ante una gran reja que proteje el cuartel...   
  
Jeniffer: ¿Y ahora?   
  
Ash: Tenemos que entrar   
  
Misty: Estás loco, ellos tienen armas!!!   
  
Ash: Si no quieres entrar quédate aqui, pero yo si entraré   
  
Brock: La pregunta es, ¿cómo entraremos?   
  
Ash: Nos brincaremos la cerca   
  
Jeniffer: No me parece buena idea   
  
Ash se trepa en la cerca y sube, pero, al llegar arriba, recibe una descarga que lo manda a volar. Para su suerte, Jeniffer lo agarra, pero por el impulso, los dos caen al suelo...   
  
Misty: ¡ASH!   
  
Brock: ¡Ash! ¿Estás bien?   
  
Ash: (un poco lastimado) N-no se preocupen, ya estoy acostumbrado a las descargas   
  
Mientras, adentro, el trío camina por unos pasillos...   
  
James: Vamos de camino al éxito   
  
Meowth: De nuevo seré el favorito   
  
Jessie: Y tendremos una muy buena paga   
  
James: Y pagaremos una gran cena en el restaurante más caro que encontremos   
  
Los tres: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!   
  
De vuelta a afuera...   
  
Jeniffer: ¡Pero no dejaré que lo intentes de nuevo!   
  
Ash: Pero yo debo entrar   
  
Jeniffer: Debemos idear otra forma de entrar, no permitiré que arriesgues tu vida   
  
Ash: Pero...   
  
Jeniffer: Pero nada Ash, como tu tía es mi deber cuidarte de tus locuras   
  
Misty: Y vaya que si son locuras   
  
Ash: ¿Y ti quién te habló?   
  
Brock: ¡¡AH!!   
  
Misty: ¿Qué sucede Brock?   
  
Brock: Ahora recuerdo que iba a cortar unas pequeñas plantitas espinosas del jardín de la mamá de Ash   
  
Ash: ¿Y?   
  
Brock: Aqui traigo las pinzas, podemos usarlas para cortar la cerca   
  
Jeniffer: ¡Buena idea Brock!   
  
Brock cortó la cerca y asi todos pudieron entrar, pero había guardias por todos lados...   
  
Misty: ¡Miren! Allá hay una puerta   
  
Ash: Vayamos   
  
Pudieron esquivar a los guardias y entrar al enorme edificio...pero había mucho caminos...   
  
Misty: ¿Y bien?   
  
Ash: ¿Y bien qué?   
  
Misty: ¿Qué camino tomamos?   
  
Brock: Hay tres pasillos.....   
  
Jeniffer: Y somos cuatro   
  
Ash: Tía Jeniffer, ve con Misty,ahora si, cada quien vaya por un camino   
  
Jeniffer: ¿Crees que te dejaré solo?   
  
Ash: Tía, por favor   
  
Jeniffer: Por favor qué?   
  
Ash: Yo sé cuidarme solo, es mejor que vayas con Misty   
  
Jeniffer: ...Esta bien...vamos Misty   
  
Miisty y Jeniffer fueron un camino al igual que Brock por uno y Ash por otro...   
  
Jeniffer: Espero que Ash no haga ninguna locura   
  
Misty: No te preocupes, si ha sobrevivido hasta ahora no tendrá muchos problemas   
  
Jeniffer: Eso espero   
  
Mientras, Brock llegó hasta una sección que estaba custodiado por rayos láser...   
  
Brock: Genial, espero que a los chicos les vaya mejor que a mi   
  
Pero, Ash era perseguido por guardias al tiempo que le disparaban...   
  
Ash: ¡Sabía que no debí ser tan curioso! ¡No debí haber apretado ese botón! ¡No debí hacerlo!   
  
Rocket1: ¡Detente!   
  
Ash trataba por todos los medios perderlos, pero era inútil cada vez le salían más por todos lados. Mientras, frente al tan temido jefe, estaba nuestro queridos trío de villanos...   
  
Giovanny: Creo que por fin me traen un Pokemon, trío de inútiles   
  
James: Asi es jefecito   
  
Jessie le da un codazo al pobre James...   
  
Jessie: Este es el Pikachu que hemos estado tratando de atrapar   
  
Giovanny: ¿Qué se supone que tiene en especial?   
  
Jessie: Cheque su nivel de electricidad y sabrá de lo que le estoy hablando   
  
Giovanny tronó los dedos y enseguida le trajieron un aparato....   
  
Giovanny: Jessie, pon al Pikachu dentro de la pequeña jaula   
  
Jessie obedeció, pero con cierto temor a que Pikachu la electrocutara a ella primero. Pikachu lo intentó, pero Jessie logró meterlo primero a la jaula, así que Pikachu hizo un thunder shock adentro de la máquina haciendo que viera su nivel de electricidad...   
  
Giovanny: Bueno, nunca había visto un Pikachu con ese nivel de voltaje...pero creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo como para que me traigan un solo Pokemon, ¿no lo creen?   
  
James: Claro que si jefecito   
  
Jessie pisó fuertemente al pobre de James...   
  
Jessie: Lo que pasa es que tuvimos muchos problemas para atrapar a este y.....   
  
Giovanny: ¿A sí? Y espero que se lo hayan quitado a un muy buen entrenador   
  
James: Es un niño de...   
  
Nuevamente es golpeado de por Jessie...   
  
Jessie: No se preocupe, es un buen entrenador   
  
Giovanny: Esta bien, les daré una recompensa...ahora, largo   
  
Jessie: Si, como usted diga   
  
Los tres se retiraron, aunque Meowth estaba con sus típicas lágrimas...   
  
Meowth: Estaba con el Persian...¿y yo qué?   
  
Jessie: Ni modo Meowth   
  
James: Vamos chimuelo, no es para tanto   
  
Meowth: ¡CLARO QUE ES PARA TANTO!   
  
James: Bueno, bueno, pero no te enojes   
  
Mientras, Misty y Jeniffer parecían tener mejor suerte que Brock y Ash....   
  
Misty: ¿Cómo vamos a pasar por ahí? Está repleto de guardias   
  
Jeniffer: No podemos enfrentarlos, tienen armas   
  
Misty: ¿No tienes algún Pokemon que tenga látigos selva?   
  
Jeniffer: Si y no   
  
Misty: ¿A qué te refieres?   
  
Jeniffer: Si tengo uno, pero no lo traigo conmigo, ¿tu traes algún Pokemon?   
  
Misty: No   
  
Jeniffer: Grandioso, las dos tenemos Pokemon y las dos los dejamos en casa   
  
Por mientras, Brock a ideado un plan para evadir los rayos láser, un espejo, mejor dicho dos...   
  
Brock: El problema es que si no lo hago bien...bueno, a intentarlo   
  
Brock empezó y todo marchaba bien. De vuelta con las chicas, su plan no funcionó del todo bien y ahora eran perseguidas...   
  
Jeniffer: ¡Esto es grandioso!   
  
Misty: ¡Nos van a atrapar!   
  
Dicho y hecho, el equipo Rocket tenía armas de redes y lograron atraparlas. Las llevaron ante el jefe...   
  
Giovanny: ¿Qué se supone que hacen dos señoritas en este lugar?   
  
Misty: ¡Venimos por ese Pikachu! ¡No les pertenece!   
  
Giovanny: ¿Y es tuyo?   
  
Jeniffer: ¡Es de mi sobrino!   
  
Giovanny: ¿A sí? ¿Y por qué tu sobrino no vino por él?   
  
Misty: (en voz baja) No podemos decirle que Ash está aqui   
  
Jeniffer: (en voz baja) Lo sé   
  
Giovanny: ¿Y bien?   
  
Jeniffer: ¡Él está enfermo y ni siquiera sabe que le quitaron a su Pikachu!   
  
Giovanny: ¿Qué edad tiene tu sobrino?   
  
Jeniffer: ¿Qué?   
  
Giovanny: Contesta   
  
Misty: (en voz baja) Tiene....mmhhh...13   
  
Jeniffer: Tiene 13, ¿por qué quiéres saber eso?   
  
Giovanny: (pensando) Sabía que ese trío de inútiles eran unos buenos para nada, tardaron todo este tiempo para quitarle un Pikachu a un niño   
  
Misty: ¡Danos al Pikachu!   
  
Giovanny: ¡Guardias! Ya saben que hacer   
  
Los guardias se llevaron a Misty y a Jeniffer y las pusieron en un celda.....   
  
Misty: Esto no puede estar peor   
  
Misty volteió a ver a Jeniffer y la vió muy pensativa...   
  
Misty: ¿Estas ideando un plan para escapar?   
  
Jeniffer: No...además creo que es imposible, tenemos que esperar a que Ash o Brock vengan a sacarnos   
  
Misty: ...estamos perdidas   
  
Jeniffer: No sé por qué, pero ese hombre...se me hacía conocido   
  
Misty: ¿Giovanny? Lo has de haber visto en las noticias   
  
Jeniffer: No lo sé...   
  
Mientras, el malabarista de Brock ha cometido un pequeño errorsito en los cálculos y ha sonado la alarma, ahora corre a todo lo que da escapando de los guardias...poco después es reunido con las dos chicas...   
  
Misty: Si Ash es el que tiene que salvarnos estamos en grandes problemas   
  
Jeniffer: Yo confío en Ash   
  
Y hablando del rey de roma, Ash corría lo más que podía tratando de escapar de los guardias...   
  
Ash: No puedo seguir así, ya me estoy cansando...y no traigo ningún Pokemon!!   
  
Más adelante, Ash vió su salvación, un conducto de aire muy pequeño como para que el equipo Rocket cupiera por ahí. Logró llegar y meterse al pequeño conducto. Poco después, lo guardias le informaban de los hechos a Giovanny...   
  
Giovanny: ¿Saben que entrenador es?   
  
Rocket2: No tenemos idea, pero es un niño   
  
Giovanny: Así que un niño...¡Atrápenlo y traiganmelo aqui!   
  
Los guardias se fueron, después Giovanny mandó llamar al trío Rocket más conocido...   
  
Jessie: ¿Nos mandó llamar?   
  
Giovanny: Así es, quiero que me den información acerca del entrenador del Pikachu..y no quiero mentiras ya que él está aqui   
  
James: ¡¿Está aqui?!   
  
Jessie: Bueno...pues él....   
  
Giovanny: Quiero su nombre   
  
Jessie: Ash   
  
Giovanny: Ash...¿Ash qué?   
  
Meowth: Creo que se llama Ash Ketchum   
  
James: Si, así se llama   
  
Los tres voltearon a ver al jefe con una gran sonrisa, pero el parecía un poco sorprendido...   
  
Jessie: ¿Sucede algo?   
  
Giovanny: Nada que les importe, ya pueden irse   
  
Jessie: Como usted diga   
  
Los tres se fueron y Giovanny llamó a uno de sus guardias...   
  
Giovanny: Quiero que me investiguen todo acerca de ese pequeño entrenador, Ash Ketchum   
  
Rocket: Claro   
  
Mientras, Ash seguía en el conducto de aire...   
  
Ash: ¿Qué voy a hacer? Quizá no debimos separarnos...¿dónde estarán?   
  
De pronto, vió como algo se acercó rápidamente a él y lo atrapó de la cintura...   
  
Ash: ¡Oh no!   
  
Los estaban jalando y él trataba de detenerse, pero la fuerza de los rockets era mucho mayor y lograron sacarlo y aprenderlo. Mientras, Giovanny veía el "expediente" de Ash...   
  
Giovanny: No...no puede ser él...no puede   
  
Los rockets entraron con Ash resistiéndose, pero las armas apuntándole en la cabeza le hicieron ver que no era buena idea...   
  
Giovanny: Vaya, vaya, ningún entrenador se había atrevido a entrar aqui por su Pokemon, eres muy valiente, pequeño   
  
Ash: ¡Vengo por mi Pikachu!   
  
Giovanny: Lo sé, no me tienes que gritar...pero no te lo daré, ahora es mío   
  
Ash: ¡Claro que no! ¡Regréseme a mi Pikachu!   
  
Giovanny: No te sirve de nada exaltarte...déjenos solos   
  
Rocket1: ¿Qué? ¿está seguro?   
  
Giovanny: Dije que nos dejaran solos   
  
Rocket: Como usted diga   
  
Todos los Rockets salieron y dejaron a Giovanny y a Ash (que estaba esposado) solos. Giovanny daba vueltas alrededor de Ash, esto lo puso muy nervioso...   
  
Giovanny: Dime, ¿eres del pueblo Paleta?   
  
Ash: ¿Qué con eso?   
  
Giovanny: Ya veo...deveras me soprendes, no muestras tu temor   
  
Ash: Note tengo miedo   
  
Giovanny: Me gusta esa actitud, eres digno para unirte al equipo Rocket   
  
Ash: ¿En serio crees que lo haría?   
  
Giovanny: Si sabes lo que te conviene si   
  
Ash: ¡No te atrevas a amenazarme?   
  
Giovanny: Uy, que miedo. Sabes que no puedes hacer nada contra mi   
  
Ash: ¡¿Dónde están mis amigos y dónde está mi Pikachu?!   
  
Giovanny: Ellos están bien, pero...   
  
Giovanny lo toma del cuello y lo estrella contra la pared comenzando a ahorcarlo...   
  
Giovanny: Eres muy valiente, pero no muy inteligente   
  
Ash trataba de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía hacer nada contra Giovanny. Cuando estaba comenzando a quedar inconsiente, Giovanny los soltó haciéndolo caer pesadamente al suelo. Él trataba de recuperar el aliento repirándo profundamente. Giovanny se agachó hasta quedar casi junto con el rostro de Ash...   
  
Giovanny: Me siento orgulloso de que seas tan valiente y tengas ese carácter, pero hay detallitos que faltan afinar   
  
Ash: (aún respirando con dificultad) ¿O-orgulloso? ¿Qué quiéres decir con eso?   
  
Giovanny le sonrió (claro que a su manera) Se incorporó y comenzó caminar en círculos alrededor de Ash...   
  
Giovanny: Veo que has crecido mucho, Ash   
  
Ash: ¿Qué?   
  
Giovanny: Es normal que no me recuerdes   
  
Ash: ¿Acaso debería?   
  
Giovanny: Quizá no   
  
Ash: No entiendo   
  
Giovanny: ¿Cómo ha estado tu madre?   
  
Ash: ¿Qué?   
  
Giovanny: Deila, como ha estado ella   
  
Ash: ¿Por qué conoces a mi madre?   
  
Giovanny: Es una larga historia   
  
Ash: ¡No entiendo nada!   
  
Giovanny: No tienes que entender nada...por cierto, la que venía con una pequeña ¿No era tu tía Jeniffer?   
  
Ash: ¡¿Dónde están ellas?!   
  
Giovanny: No te alteres, ellas están bien y el chico también   
  
Ash: ¿Qué quiéres de mi?   
  
Giovanny: Sabes, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, pero ahora veo que el destino te ha puesto en mi camino para que yo te guié hacia tu verdadero destino   
  
Ash: No sé que quieres decir con eso, pero yo no seré parte de algunos de tu planes   
  
Giovany: No tienes porque querer   
  
Ash veía un poco confundido a Giovanny...   
  
Ash: ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Cómo conoces a mi familia?   
  
Giovanny: Veo que ere un poco despistado y no pones atención a lo que te dicen   
  
Ash: No soy despistado   
  
Giovanny: Si no fueras despistado ya sabrías quien soy yo   
  
Ash estaba aún más confundido que antes..pero, pensando mejor las cosas...   
  
Ash: No...claro que no...tu no puedes ser él   
  
Giovanny: Así es Ash, estás en lo cierto   
  
Ash: Tu me estás engañando, investigaste todo acerca de mi   
  
Giovanny: Aún recuerdo cual fue el primero objeto Pokemon que te regalé...un voltrob reloj-despertador...recuerdas algo así?   
  
Ash no podía creer lo que escuchaba, en efecto, ese Voltrob reloj que todos vimos en el primer capítulo había sido un regalo de alguien muy especial...   
  
Ash: No...tu no puede ser...mi padre?   
  
Giovanny: Veo que no eres tan despistado después de todo..   
  
Los ojos de Ash reflejaban sorpresa, desilución...muchas emociones juntas...no sabía que sentir...felicidad de poder conocer al fin a su padre o...enojo al ver quien era su padre...   
  
¿Cómo reaccionará Ash acerca de esto? ¿Qué planes tiene Giovanny en relación con Ash? ¿Qué sucederá con Jennifer, Misty y Brock? No te pierdas el siguiente capítulo pronto..


	2. ash malvado?

·  **2. ¿Ash malvado?**

_¿Acaso Ash ha decidido unirse a Giovanny?_

Ash: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?   
  
Giovanny: De seguro te has de preguntar por qué yo soy el jefe del equipo Rocket. Eso es sencillo de responder. Después de iniciar mi viaje Pokemon, me dí cuenta que podía hacer más que un simple maestro entrenador...no, yo quería más que eso. Mi sueño siempre fue el de ser un millonario feliz. Empezé como el trío de inútiles, pero mucho mejor, robaba todos los Pokemon que encontraba y los vendía. Poco a poco, me di cuenta de que podía aliarme con los mejores y pues...aqui estoy   
  
Ash: Mi padre es un honrado maestro Pokemon, tu no puedes ser él   
  
Giovanny: Ash, Ash, Ash. Veo que no quieres entender que ese título es ahora insignificante para mi. Si el destino te trajo hasta aqui es por algo, vamos únete a mi hijo y verás como pronto serás el mejor entrenador Pokemon.   
  
Ash: No te atrevas a llamarme hijo, tu no eres el ejemplo del que mamá siempre habló. Tu siempre fuiste mi inspiración aún sin conocerte, que decepción me he llevado   
  
Giovanny: Me conmueves, ¿sabes? Pero bueno, ya que no lo quieres hacer por la buenas, tendré que obligarte   
  
Ash:¡Nunca!   
  
Giovanny: Ya lo veremos   
  
Mientras, en la casa de Ash...   
  
Deila: ¿A dónde pudieron haber ido, Pikachu?   
  
Pikachu: Pika   
  
Pikachu se veía preocupado. Poco después, todos los Pokemon de Ash salieron de su Pokebola y se unieron a Pikachu, irían a buscar a Ash...   
  
Deila: ¡Oigan! ¿A dónde van?   
  
Los Pokemon se fueron corriendo ante la confundida Deila Ketchum...   
  
Mientras, en la celda...   
  
Jeniffer: Estoy preocupada por Ash, debo salir de aqui   
  
Misty: La pregunta es, ¿cómo saldremos de aqui?   
  
Jeniffer: No lo sé...tengo miedo que algo malo le haya pasado a Ash   
  
Brock: No te preocupes, él sabe cuidarse, te aseguro que debe estar planeando como sacarnos de aqui   
  
Jeniffer: Gracias Brock, gracias por animarme   
  
Brock: (sonrojado) Aunque...cuando salgamos de aqui...quizá tu y yo podamos salir a tomar un heladito por ahí........   
  
Misty: (agarrando de la oreja a Brock) Vamos Don Juan, no es hora de pensar en cómo conquistar una chica   
  
Jeniffer: ????   
  
Misty: Yo tengo plan...escuchen   
  
Misty les dijo el plan a los dos...aunque a Jeniffer no le agradó mucho...   
  
Jeniffer: ¿Cómo crees que yo haré eso?   
  
Brock: Ella es una chica decente   
  
Misty: No será nada malo, solo será un señuelo   
  
Jeniffer: ....está bien   
  
Jeniffer se acercó a las rejas de la celda y comenzó a llamar pícaramente a uno de los guardias. Él se acercó y ella se hizo una señal de que acercara. El guardia, aunque titubeando un poco, se acercó colorado a ella. En ese momento, Misty le agarró los pies y Brock la cabeza estrellándolo contra las rejas, esto lo hizo quedar inconsiente. Por último le quitaron las llaves...   
  
Misty: Todo salió a pedir de boca   
  
Jeniffer: Que bueno, porque yo no iba a volver a hacerlo   
  
Brock: Vaya, nunca había golpeado a alguien...se siente bien   
  
Misty y Jeniffer: -_-U   
  
Jeniffer: Vamos por Ash   
  
Abrieron la reja y corrieron hacia algún escondite...   
  
Brock: ¿Nos vamos a separar?   
  
Misty: Ya vimos que eso no funcionó, es mejor mantenernos juntos   
  
Corrieron por los pasillos con la esperanza de no encontrar a algún Rocket por ahí...   
  
Jeniffer: ¿Y si nos encontramos a algunos?   
  
Misty: ....pues...cambiamos de dirección   
  
Brock: ¿Ese es tu plan?   
  
Misty: ¿Tienes uno mejor?   
  
Brock: ......   
  
Llegaron hasta donde se unían los pasillos...todos llegaban hasta la puerta de la "sala" de Giovanny, había dos guardias en la entrada...   
  
Brock: Tengo una idea, que me vean y que vayan tras de mi mientras ustedes rescatan a Ash   
  
Jeniffer: ¿Cómo sabes que Ash está ahí?   
  
Brock: Es el único lugar en donde puede estar   
  
Misty: ¿Y si sólo se va un guardia?   
  
Brock: Por lo menos lo distraeré, ustedes dos se acercan y lo golpean...con...esa bara   
  
Misty: Que violento   
  
Brock: ¿Tienes una idea mejor?   
  
Misty: ........   
  
Brock salió del escondite y, en efecto, sólo lo siguió un Rocket. Las chicas se acercaron mientras estaba distraido y lo golpearon con la bara, haciendo que quedara inconsiente. No pasó mucho para Brock regresara....   
  
Jeniffer: ¿Brock? ¿Qué le hiciste al guardia?   
  
Brock: Una pequeña trampita   
  
Misty: Bueno, entremos   
  
Entre los tres abrieron las dos enormes puerta y entraron a una sala muy lujosa, la misma en donde habían estado un poco antes. Caminaron hasta el fondo y...ahí estaba sentado Giovanny con su Persian...   
  
Misty: Giovanny...glup   
  
Brock: Mala idea   
  
Giovanny: Los esperaba muchachos   
  
Jeniffer: ¿Nos..esperabas?   
  
Giovanny: Así es, fueron muy ingeniosos para poder escapar, pero llegaron hasta aqui en lugar de escapar, si que son tontos   
  
Misty: (en voz baja) ¿Cómo sabrá eso?   
  
Jeniffer: No lo sé   
  
Giovanny: Se preguntarán que cómo le hice para saberlo, pero eso es fácil teniendo cámaras microoscópicas por todo el cuartel   
  
Una gran pantalla bajó y ahí había varios recuadros...y cada uno mostraba alguna parte de la base....   
  
Brock: Grandioso   
  
Jeniffer: ¡¿Dónde está Ash?!   
  
Giovanny: Bueno, puedo decirles que aqui conmigo   
  
Jeniffer: ¿Aqui? ¿Dónde?   
  
Giovnny tronó los dedos he hizo venir a uno de sus rockets. Le dijo algo en voz baja y el Rocket se fue...   
  
Giovanny: No te desesperes querida Jeniffer, ya lo mandé traer   
  
Jeniffer: No te atrevas a llamarme así...¿cómo sabes mi nombre?   
  
Giovanny: Vaya, es cierto que he cambiado, pero no es para tanto...cuñadita   
  
Los tres se quedaron muy sorprendidos por la respuesta que dió...   
  
Brock: Para ser cuñada de él, él debe ser esposo de alguna de sus hermanas...   
  
Misty: Y la única hermana que tiene es la mamá de Ash, la señora Ketchum...   
  
Los dos voltearon a ver a Jeniffer confundidos, ella sólo veía estrupefacta a Giovanny...   
  
Jeniffer: ¿Acaso...tú....?   
  
Giovanny: Veo que tu también has crecido bastante   
  
Jeniffer: ¿Cómo puede ser?   
  
Giovanny: Ya vez lo que son las cosas, ni modo, es el destino. Ahora, Ash se quedará..¡Conmigo!   
  
Jeniffer: ¡Eso ni soñarlo! ¡Él nunca aceptaría quedarse contigo!   
  
Giovanny: ¿Estás...segura?   
  
Se oyó una puerta que se abrió y se cerró, todos voltearon hacía allá. Vieron una silueta que se acercaba de entre las sombras. Cuando por fin llegó a la luz, Jeniffer, Misty y Brock no podian creer lo que veían...era Ash, con su misma ropa pero en un tono más oscuro, además de algo muy peculiar en su camiseta negra...una R roja. Su rostro era malévolo al igual que su sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban muy extraños...   
  
Jeniffer: ¡Ash! ¿Estas bien?   
  
Ash: Claro que si, tía, estoy más que bien. Por fin he comprendido que mi lugar es aqui, con el equipo Rocket y mi padre.   
  
Jeniffer: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿DE QUÉ ESTAS HABLANDO?!   
  
Misty: ¡¿SU PADRE?!   
  
Brock: ...eso es increíble   
  
Jeniffer miró con rabia a Giovanny dispuesta a lanzarse sobre él, pero un Alakazam apareció y la hizo estrellarse contra la pared...   
  
Misty y Brock: ¡JENIFFER!   
  
Brock corrió hacia ella para auxiliarla...   
  
Brock: Jeniffer, ¿estas bien?   
  
Jeniffer: Si...gracias Brock   
  
Misty: ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso a su propia familia?   
  
Giovanny: Yo no lo hice, fue Ash   
  
Misty voltió hacia Ash confundida, vió como sus ojos no eran los mismo...parecía...hinoptizado... como cuando Noctowl (evolución de HotHot, creo que así se escribe) lo había hinoptizado aquella vez que lo intentó capturar...   
  
Misty: Claro, Ash nunca haría esto   
  
Giovanny: ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?   
  
Misty: De alguna manera lo tienes bajo tu control, Ash nunca haría a un lado a las personas que quiere y mucho menos lastimarlas   
  
Giovanny: Eres una niña muy bocona, es mejor que aprendas a cerrar la boca   
  
Mientras, detrás de una puerta, un trío de curiosos obervaban toda la escena...   
  
James: Eso que es increíble   
  
Jessie: ¡El bobo es hijo del jefe!   
  
Meowth: Quizá si le hubiéramos llevado a Ash en lugar de un Pokemon raro...   
  
James: ¿En qué piensas, chimuelo?   
  
Meowth: Pienso que hace mucho que nos hubiera dado una recompensa   
  
Jessie: Pero cómo ibámos nosotros a saber algo así....   
  
James: Buena pregunta...por cierto, ahora el niño será nuestro superior?   
  
Meowth: ...no había pensado en eso   
  
Jessie: Eso no será justo   
  
James: Dícelo al jefe   
  
Jessie: No....mejor no   
  
Meowth: Miau...que cobarde   
  
Jessie: ¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMASTE COBARDE GATO INMUNDO?!   
  
Meowth: ...a nadie |_|U   
  
James: Tu también eres un cobarde chimuelo, no te atreviste a decirle nada al jefe sobre los problemas del Persian y tu   
  
James voltea a verlo, pero no está. Vé que está arriconado atrás...tipo Brock, todo azul...   
  
Meowth: Yo debí ser el favorito de nuevo...   
  
James: Pobre Meowth, sufriendo por cosas sin importancia   
  
Meowth le dá un típico arañazo en la cara al pobre James...   
  
James: ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR CHIMUELO! ¡TE SALVAS PORQUE YO NO TENGO GARRAS!   
  
Meowth: ¡NO TE ATREVAS A AMENAZARME PUBERTO DE PACOTILLA!   
  
James: ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!   
  
Meowth: ¡LO QUE OISTE!   
  
Jessie les dá un golpe a cada uno y les dejá un gran chichón en la cabeza a los dos...   
  
Jessie: Hay cosas más importantes por ahora que estar peleando...   
  
De vuelta adentro...   
  
Giovanny: Ash y yo emprenderemos un largo viaje por el mundo en busca de raros Pokemon   
  
Jeniffer: ¡No te llevarás a Ash a ningún lado!   
  
Giovanny: ¿Tú me lo vas a impedir?   
  
Misty y Brock: ¡Nosotros también!   
  
Giovanny: ...hijo, te dejo el honor...   
  
Ash: Será todo un placer   
  
Ash empieza a caminar hacia ellos, pero ellos comenzaron a retroceder temerosos. Ash se detuvo frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa macabra. Frunció el ceño y sus ojos brillaron muy al estilo de la líder de gimnasio Sabrina y el Alakazam volvió a aparecer. Usó su poder para aventarlos tan fuertemente que tumbaron la puerta de entrada. Los tres estaban muy heridos...   
  
Jeniffer: A-Ash...¿qué te sucede?   
  
Pero cuando se incorporaron, no vieron ni a Giovanny ni a Ash....   
  
Jeniffer: ¡ASH! ¡ASH!   
  
Brock: Se fueron, pero ¿a dónde?   
  
Misty: Ash...   
  
Padre e hijo caminaban hacia una puerta....donde estaba el equipo Rocket...   
  
Jessie: ¡Vienen hacia acá! ¡Disimulen!   
  
La puerta se abrió y el trío temblaba de nervios. Giovanny los vió, pero no se molestó al verlos...   
  
Giovanny: Bueno trío de inútiles, veo que por fin hicieron un buen trabajo. Trajieron a mi hijo hasta acá y así pude enseñarle el mejor camino   
  
James: Gracias jefecito   
  
Giovanny: Si quieren, pueden venir con nosotros, daremos un largo paseo   
  
Giovanny rió malevolamente. Ash miró al trío con frialdad y sin sentimiento alguno. Luego desvió la mirada y siguió a Giovanny...   
  
James: Eso fue aterrador...   
  
Meowth: Y escalofriante   
  
Jessie: Si, se ve más malo que el propio Jefe   
  
Meowth: ¿Qué le habrá hecho el jefe? No creo que Ash haya cambiado así como así su meta de convertirse en el mejor maestro Pokemon   
  
James: Quien sabe, a lo mejor utilizó una máquina para entrarse a los sueños de las demás personas y manipularlos a su antojo   
  
Jessie: ...ay, James, ¿qué no puedes tomar nada en serio?   
  
Meowth: Si su cabeza está llena de aire   
  
James: Ya verás chimuelo...oigan...tengo hambre   
  
Jessie: Yo también   
  
Meowth: ...como siempre este trío se muere de hambre   
  
Jessie: Oigan, se están alejando mucho, es mejor alcanzarlos   
  
Los tres corrieron hasta alcanzar a Ash. El trío estaba algo nervioso, ya que no era el mismo "bobo" al que siempre molestaban....   
  
Meowth: Oye Ash...   
  
Ash se detuvo secamente y volteó hacia ellos. Su mirada hizo que el equipo Rocket sintiera algo de temor ante él....   
  
Ash: ¿Si?   
  
Meowth: ¿En verdad eres....malo?   
  
Ash: ¿A qué te refieres?   
  
Meowth: Que si en verdad vas a dejarlo todo por ir con el jefe   
  
Ash: ¿Hay algún problema con eso?   
  
Meowth: No...claro que no...simple curiosidad   
  
Equipo: O_oU   
  
Ash siguió su camino y el equipo Rocket también...   
  
James: Parece su hermano gemelo malvado   
  
Jessie: Mejor su contraparte malvada   
  
Mientras, el otro trío buscaba a Ash...   
  
Jeniffer: Estoy preocupada, ¿qué le sucedió a Ash?   
  
Misty: Debe estar en algún tipo de hinoptizmo o algo así?   
  
Brock: ¿Por qué lo crees?   
  
Misty: Sus ojos se ven igual que cuando su ahora Noctowl lo hinóptizo   
  
Jeniffer: ¿Quiéres decir que si encontramos la forma de deshacerlo, Ash volverá a ser el mismo?   
  
Misty: Si, así es   
  
Brock: Ahora el problema es ver dónde está   
  
Misty: Quizá afuera, recuerda que dijo que iban a ir alrededor de mundo para blablabla   
  
Jeniffer: ¡Vamos!   
  
Corrieron hacia afuera y vieron un helicóptero que despegaba. Jeniffer trató de alcanzarlo, pero Brock la detuvo...   
  
Brock: No los sigas, será mejor idear un buen plan   
  
Jeniffer: Pero...Ash...   
  
Brock: Él estará bien, te lo aseguro   
  
Misty: ¡Miren! ¡El globo del equipo Rocket!   
  
Jeniffer: ¿Sabes manejar un globo?   
  
Misty: ....no...   
  
Brock: Es hora de aprender   
  
Brock corrió haciel globo, Jeniffer y Misty lo siguieron. Se subieron y Brock examinaba cómo encenderlo...   
  
Misty: ¿por qué no le ponen un botón rojo como a todas las máquina?   
  
Jeniffer: ¿Te refieres a un botón de encendido?   
  
Misty: Si   
  
Brock: ¡Lo tengo!   
  
Brock abrió la llave y el fuego comenzó a salir. El globo se elevó un poco...   
  
Misty: Abrele más   
  
Pikachu: ¡PIKA! ¡PIKA!   
  
Todos voltearon hacia atrá y vieron a todos los Pokemon de Ash corriendo hacia el globo. Los Pokemon saltaron y todos subieron al globo. Traían las mochilas de Brock, Misty y Jeniffer....   
  
Jeniffer: ¡Es mi mochila! ¡Aqui traigo todos mis Pokemon!   
  
Misty: Los Pokemon de Ash sabían que algo andaba mal y por eso vinieron   
  
Brock abrió más la llave y salió más fuego, esto hizo que el globo se elevara mucho. Trataban de seguir al helicóptero, pero ya les llevaba mucha ventaja y ellos iban muy lento en comparació con el helicóptero....   
  
Brock: Necesitamos más velocidad   
  
Pikachu: ¡Pika!   
  
Pikachu señalaba hacia abajo, todos se asomaron y vieron como un enorme Pidgeot se acercaba a ellos rápidamente...   
  
Misty: ...¿creen que nos va a atacar?   
  
Jeniffer: Quizá estamos invadiendo su territorio   
  
Brock: No...esperen   
  
El Pokemon se detuvo frente a ellos....   
  
Brock: ¡Es el Pidgeot de Ash!   
  
Misty: ¿En serio?   
  
Brock: Él nos puede ayudar a ir más rápido   
  
Mientras, en el helicóptero, Giovanny venían adelante con el piloto, y Ash y el Equipo Rocket venían atrás....   
  
James: Aún no puedo creer que viajemos en el helicóptero privado del jefecito   
  
Jessie: Esto es como un sueño   
  
Meowth: (con lágrimas) Es un sueño hecho realidad   
  
Los tres voltearon a ver a Ash, él solo tenía la mirada hacia fuera viendo cualquier cosa. Sintió como el equipo Rocket lo miraba y volteió su mirada hacia ellos...   
  
Ash: ¿Sucede algo malo?   
  
Los tres: No...nada   
  
Meowth: Oye...recuerdas a tu Pikachu?   
  
Ash: ¿Pikachu? Yo nunca he tenido algún Pikachu   
  
Meowth voltió hacia el equipo rocket.....   
  
Meowth: Que suerte tenemos, si no recuerda a su Pikachu, ya no intentará quitárnoslo   
  
James: Pero ahora tenemos algo mejor, el jefecito está contento con nosotros porque le trajimos a su retoño de vuelta   
  
Meowth:....pero nosotros no fuimos   
  
Jessie: ¡Cierra la boca! No te vaya a escuchar el jefe y cambie de opinión   
  
Los tres voltearon hacia Ash, él los veía macabramente....   
  
James: Me da mellito   
  
Jessie: Pero si es sólo el bobo   
  
James: Ya no es el mismo bobo   
  
Meowth: Ahora es malo como nosotros   
  
James: Nosotros nos somos tan malos como él   
  
Meowth: ...tienes razón   
  
Ash: ¿Qué tanto murmuran?   
  
El equipo Rocket se asustó un poco, ya que no esperaban que Ash dijiera algo...   
  
James: No...nada   
  
Ash: ¿Ustedes son los mejores agentes de mi padre?   
  
James: ....bueno pues....que te diré?....   
  
Jessie: ¡Por supuesto¡ Por algo nos lleva con él   
  
Ash: ¿Y por qué están tan tensos?   
  
Meowth: Es sólo la emoción   
  
Ash: ¿Saben a dónde vamos?   
  
Jessie: ...no, el jefe nunca nos dice a dónde vamos   
  
Ash: Si son sus mejores agentes deberían saberlo   
  
James: Si, ¿verdad?   
  
James es golpeado por Jessie...   
  
Jessie: Es sólo que él nunca le dice a nadie que es lo que quiere hacer   
  
Ash: Ya veo, por eso a mi me dijo sólo que iríamos aun lugar donde se reportaba la aparición de un Pokemon raro   
  
James: ¿Un Pokemon raro? ¿Qué tipo de Pokemon raro?   
  
Ash: No lo sé, es todo lo que me quizo decir   
  
Meowth: Si ni a su hijo se lo dice....   
  
Ash vió malevolamente a Meowth...   
  
Meowth: ....no iba a decir nada |_|U   
  
Mientras tanto, el Pidgeot de Ash jalaba el globo y así alcanzaron buena velocidad...   
  
Misty: ¿Crees que alcancemos al helicóptero?   
  
Brock: Eso espero, si no, nunca podremos encontrarlos   
  
Jeniffer: ¡PIDGEOT! ¡APRESURATE! ¡ASH ESTÁ EN PROBLEMAS!   
  
El pidgeot obedeció y trató de volar más rápido....   
  
Jeniffer: Espero que Ash esté bien   
  
Brock: Ash debe estar bien, ahora preocupate de cómo haremos para volverlo a la normalidad   
  
Misty: Y burlar a Giovanny   
  
Jeniffer: ...sabía que yo conocía a esa persona,¿cómo pude olvidarlo?   
  
Jeniffer dá un suspiro ante las miradas confundidas de Misty y Brock...   
  
Jeniffer: Deila sabía que Giovanny andaba en malos pasos y por eso se rehusaba a hablar de ello con Ash, pero Ash tenía muchos deseos de conocerlo   
  
Misty: Él nunca nos habló de algo así, siempre se veía tan contento y sólo preocupado por ganar batallas   
  
Brock: Recuerda que tampoco nunca nos habló de una tía   
  
Jeniffer: Pobre Ash, debió haberse desilucionado mucho   
  
Brock: Ahora lo que importa es rescatarlo, ya veremos después que pasa   
  
Poco después, el helicóptero aterrizó en unas abajo de unas montañas, todo el lugar estaba cubierto de nieve, sólo habían unas cabañas hechas especialemente para Giovanny...   
  
Giovanny: (pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Ash) Ahora ha sido un día muy agitado, empezaremos la búsqueda mañana   
  
Ash: ¿por qué no ahora?   
  
Giovanny: Debes descansar   
  
Ash: No me siento cansado   
  
Giovanny: Ash...es una orden   
  
Ash entró junto con Giovanny, luego el equipo Rocket entró corriendo hasta la chimenea...   
  
Meowth: Ha-ha-ha-ci-ci-a f-fr-frio   
  
Ash: Mi padre les ha asignado un cuarto, será mejor que vayan a él   
  
él equipo Rocket obedeció y se fue a a su cuarto. Adentro, los tres se abrazaron llorando...   
  
Lostres: ¡Por fin somos tratados como nos merecenos! ¡El jefe se ha apiadado de nosotros!   
  
James: (con lágrimas) Esto es lindo   
  
Meowth: (con lágrimas también) Muy lindo   
  
Jessie: ¡Tengo una idea! Como el bobo nos ha traído buena suerte, seremos sus guardaespaldas para que no le suceda nada y esto dure para siempre!!!!   
  
James: ¡Buena idea!   
  
Meowth: ¡Manos a la obra!   
  
Ash estaba afuera viendo nevar, se sentía un poco extraño. Se sentía atrapado en si mismo, como si estuviera encerrado en su cuerpo y alguien lo controlaba por control remoto. No había duda que Giovanny lo tenía "hinoptizado" por decirle de alguna manera, pero en veces se sentía consiente. Poco a poco se fue cubriendo de nieve...hasta que llegó el equipo Rocket y lo sacudió...   
  
Jessie: ¡¿Pero que haces afuera?! Te vas a resfriar   
  
James: Es mejor que entres   
  
James le pone una manta encima ante la mirada confunsa de Ash. James lo jaló hacia adentro y lo sentó en en una silla...   
  
Meowth: ¿Quiéres chocolate caliente?   
  
James: ¿Otra manta?   
  
Jessie: ¿Más fuego?   
  
Ash: ¿Acaso se volvieron locos?   
  
James: Siempre lo hemos sido   
  
Jessie y Meowth macabramente a James... |_| U Así los miró él...   
  
James: No quize decir eso   
  
Jessie: ¿Cómo te sientes?   
  
La mirada fría de Ash hizo que Jessie sintiera un escalofrío de pies a cabeza....   
  
Ash: Déjenme en paz, ¿pueden hacer eso?   
  
James: Claro   
  
Meowth: Te dejaremos solo para que descanses   
  
Jessie: ¡Hasta mañana!   
  
Dicho esto, el equipo Rocket salió de sala dejando a un confundido Ash ahí. Él se sentó en un sillón frente a la chimenea con la manta encima. Así estuvo por poco tiempo hasta que regresó a su habitación. Se acostó y se quedó dormido...mientras, afuera...muy afuera...   
  
Misty: Ha-hace f-frío   
  
Brock: L-lo sé   
  
Jeniffer: ¡Aterrizemos ahí! En ese lugar está el helicóptero   
  
Brock: Ba-bajemos   
  
El globo aterrizó y los chicos con los Pokemon corrieron hacia las cabañas y lograron entrar por una ventana...   
  
Misty: Aqui está calientito   
  
Jeniffer: ¿En esta cabaña estará Ash?   
  
Brock: Hay que buscarlo   
  
Sin embargo, había guardias, pero ahora si veían preparados...   
  
Misty: Ahora si traemos Pokemon   
  
Brock: Pero no debemos hacer mucho ruido   
  
Jeniffer: Déjenme eso a mi. Chikorita, Pikachu, necesitaré su ayuda   
  
Los dos Pokemon la siguieron....   
  
Jeniffer: Chikorita, usa tu látigo y enrollales la boca para evitar que griten   
  
Chikorita: ¡Chiko!   
  
Chikorita obedeció tapándoles la boca a todos los guardias...   
  
Jeniffer: Ahora tu Pikachu, usa tu impact trueno   
  
Pikachu: ¡PIKA!   
  
Pikachu usó su thunder shock para dejar inconsientes a los guardias...   
  
Jeniffer: Bien hecho, todo salió perfecto   
  
Misty: Vaya, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido   
  
Jeniffer: Bueno, vayamos por Ash para irnos de aqui   
  
Los chicos estuvieron investigando cuarto por cuarto, pero eran demasiados. Por fin, pudieron dar con el cuarto de Ash, él estaba profundamente dormido...   
  
Misty: ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para que no se despierte?   
  
Jeniffer: Buena pregunta   
  
Brock: Tapénmosle la boca y ya   
  
Los chicos tomaron un pedazo de tela y Brock le tapó la boca Ash con él cuidadosamente para que no se despertara. Después, Jeniffer lo tomó en sus brazos...   
  
Misty: Vámonos de aqui   
  
????: ¿A dónde creen que van?   
  
Brock: ¿Quiénes son?   
  
Jessie: Él nos ha traido suerte   
  
James: Y no dejaremos que se lo lleven   
  
Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastaciónn   
  
James: Para unir a los pueblos en taiwán   
  
Jessie: Para denuciar los males de la verdad y el amor   
  
James: Y extender nuestro reino hasta acapatzitlán   
  
Jessie: ¡JESSIE!   
  
James: ¡JA-ME-ME-MES!   
  
Jessie: El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz   
  
James: Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar. ¡AHÍ MADRE!   
  
Meowth: Miau, así es   
  
Misty: ...lo único que nos faltaba, un trío de tontos   
  
Jessie: ¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMASTE TRÍO DE TONTOS?!   
  
Jeniffer: ¡SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH! Silencio, no querrán despertar a Ash, ¿o sí? Se enfadará mucho con ustedes   
  
James: ...ella tiene razón   
  
Jessie: No importa, le diremos que ellos tuvieron la culpa   
  
Ash comenzó a retorcerse a terror de todos los presentes, Jeniffer comenzó a arrullarlo cual bebé. Asi no se despertó...   
  
Jeniffer: Que alivio   
  
Jessie: Será mejor que lo dejes si no quieres que les enseñemos quien manda aqui   
  
James: ¡WEEZING! VE!!   
  
Jeniffer: Muy bien, nosotros tambien venimos preparados...¡VAYAN TODOS!   
  
Todos los Pokemon de Ash se pusieron en pose pelea...   
  
Jessie: |_|U E-eso no es justo   
  
Jeniffer: Ustedes son los malos, nunca siguen las reglas, ¿o si?   
  
James: ¡Claro que no! ¡WEEZING! ¡ATAQUE DE GERIONDES!   
  
Toda la habitación se llenó del gas de weezing...   
  
Jeniffer: ¡PIDGEOT! ¡ATAQUE DE RÁFAGA!   
  
Gracias a Pidgeot, el gas se esfumó, pero el equipo Rocket no estaba..   
  
Jeniffer: ¿Dónde estará ese trío?   
  
Misty y Brock solo veían un poco asustados la escena...   
  
Misty: Es brava cuando se trata de Ash   
  
Brock: (ruborizado) Ojalá de esa forma se preocupara por mi...sería tan feliz   
  
Misty: -_-U Brock, hay cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos   
  
De repente, un lático selva los amarró a todos incluyendo a los Pokemon, esto hizo que Jeniffer soltara a Ash y éste cayera al suelo. El equipo Rocket se apresuró a amarrarlos con cuerdas...   
  
Jessie: ¡JAJJAJAJAJA! ¡ESTA VEZ LES GANAMOS!   
  
Jeniffer: Demonios   
  
James: Bien hecho mi florecita de calabaza   
  
Sin embargo, Ash despertó por el golpe y se quitó la venda de la boca. Miró la escena, el equipo Rocket solo estabn aterrorizados...   
  
James: Este...te preguntarás que es todo este show...y pues...   
  
Meowth: ¡Ellos trataron de secuestrarte!   
  
Ash miró macabramente al otro trío y a los Pokemon...   
  
Misty: Sabes algo, estamos en graves problemas   
  
Ash: Y vaya que lo están   
  
¿Qué tiene planeado Ash hacer con ellos? ¿Podrán volverlo a la normalidad? ¿El equipo Rocket recibirá la paga que tanto espera? Esto y más en el próximo capitulo.****


	3. complicaciones dolorosas

·  **3. Complicaciones dolorosas**  
_Parece que Misty puede ayudar a Ash..._

El trío estaba temeroso de que pudiera hacerles Ash, ya que él tenía Pokemons más poderosos que los de ellos. Pero, además de todo, los Pokemon no querían atacar a su propio entrenador...   
  
Ash: ¡Pokebola! ¡Ve!   
  
De la Pokebola apareció Alakazam...   
  
Ash: Alakazam, mándalos a volar hacia aquella celda   
  
El Alakazam obedeció y el trío junto con los Pokemon salieron volando debido al poder del Pokemon de Ash, todos cayeron en una celda...   
  
Jessie: Que bueno que el bobo está ahora de nuestra parte   
  
James: (en voz baja) No lo llames bobo, puede enfadarse y ve lo que nos haría   
  
Jessie: Creo que tienes razón   
  
Meowth: En lugar de cuidarlo nosotros él debería cuidarnos   
  
James: Recuerda que nos pusimos como meta cuidar de él, mientras él esté bien, a nosotros no va a ir bien   
  
Ash: ¿Qué tanto murmuran?   
  
Equipo Rocket: No, nada   
  
Ash: Llamen a papá para que me diga que hacer con los intrusos   
  
James: No-nosotros?   
  
Ash: ¿Hay algún problema?   
  
Jessie: El jefe se enfadará con nosotros si los despertamos   
  
Ash: Och...esta bien, cuiden a los intrusos, ustedes pagarán si se llegan a escapar   
  
Equipo Rocket: ¡Si señor!   
  
Ash se fue a buscar a buscar a Giovanny mientras....   
  
James: Vaya vaya, vean quien esta esta vez del otro lado de las rejas   
  
Misty: Equipo Rocket, sáquenos de aqui, ustedes saben que Ash está siendo controlado por Giovanny   
  
Jessie: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Claro que lo sabemos, y gracias a eso el jefe nos ha dado un sin fin de recompesas, ¿tú crees que vamos ayudarte?   
  
Jeniffer: Por favor, ¿es que acaso no tienen consiencia?   
  
James: Claro que si, pero por el momento se fue de vacaciones   
  
Brock: Nunca creí que pudieran caer tan bajo   
  
Meowth: Para nosotros, este es el camino a la gloria   
  
Brock: Si nos sacan de aqui, esta historia podría llegar a ser noticia y ustedes serían los héroes   
  
Misty: Piénselo...serían famosos, como siempre lo han querido   
  
James: ¿Famosos?   
  
Meowth: ¿Heroes?   
  
James se imaginó rodeado de súbditos y mucho dinero, además de su compañía con su nombre. Meowth se imaginó rodeado de muchas Meowths, mucha comida además de ver al jefe suplicándole ser su sobador privado...   
  
James: Sería...   
  
Meowth: Genial   
  
Jessie los golpeó a los dos...   
  
Jessie: Déjense de tonterías, si los sacamos lo único que lograremos es que Ash nos dé un paliza además de que el jefe nos despida   
  
James: u_u ....era tan bonito mi sueño   
  
Meowth: Pero como siempre, sólo un sueño   
  
Jeniffer: Nosotros los ayudaremos contra Giovanny, tenemos muchos Pokemon muy fuertes   
  
Jessie: Ni siquiera pudieron con un Alakazam, ahora con los Pokemon más poderosos del Jefe   
  
Pikachu: ¡Pika! ¡Pikachu! ¡Pika!   
  
Meowth: ¿Qué dónde quedó nuestro orgullo? Se fue con nuestra conciencia, andan de vacaciones   
  
Equipo Rocket: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAA!   
  
Giovanny: Vaya, bien hecho hijo, hay muchos Pokemon valiosos aqui   
  
Jeniffer: Es Giovanny   
  
Misty: ¿Qué haremos?   
  
Jeniffer: No tengo idea   
  
Giovanny: Equipo Rocket, vayánse a su recamara   
  
Equipo Rocket: A la orden   
  
Dicho esto, los tres se fueron...   
  
Giovanny: No tengo idea de como llegaron aqui, pero creo que tendré que hacer algo con ustedes para que ya no nos sigan   
  
Jeniffer: ¡Regresa a mi Ash y ya te dejaremos en paz!   
  
Giovanny: Sabes que no lo haré...bueno, ya es tarde, mañana iremos al torneo de la Liga Jotho para robar los Pokemon de los entrenadores, claro, Ash lo hará. Nos queda de pasada al lugar donde vamos a buscar el Pokemon raro.   
  
Misty: ¡Ash nunca haría tal cosa?   
  
Giovanny: ¿Quiéres apostar?, bueno, nos vamos, espero que duerman cómodos en las celdas, ¡JAJAJAJA!   
  
Giovanny y Ash se fueron...   
  
Brock: Parece que nos podemos hacer nada   
  
Jeniffer: Si Ash hace eso...ese torneo se pasa por televisión...no quiero ni pensar que va a pasar   
  
Misty: Todos creerán que es de verdad es un miembro del equipo Rocket y no lo dejarán participar en la Liga   
  
Brock: Además, la Señora Ketchum de seguró lo verá   
  
Jeniffer: ¡Deila! La había olvidado   
  
Misty: Esperaremos a ver que pasa mañana   
  
Mientras, en la habitación de Ash, él ya estaba acostado, pero el equipo Rocket lo estaba vigilando...   
  
James: No vaya a ser que vuelva en sí y escape   
  
Meowth: (bostezando) Pero yo no voy a aguantar mucho tiempo   
  
James: Eres un cobarde chimuelo...bueno...yo también tengo algo de sueño   
  
Meowth: ¡Y a mi me dices cobarde!   
  
Jessie: SSSSSSSHHHHHH, silencio, lo pueden despertar   
  
Ash: Equipo Rocket, ya sé que están ahi   
  
Equipo Rocket: |_|U   
  
Ash: ¿Se puede saber que hacen ahí?   
  
James: A....pues...nosotros   
  
Jessie: Estamos vigilando, no vaya a ser que algún loco se meta aqui   
  
Ash: Los únicos locos que veo son ustedes tres   
  
El equipo Rocket rió nerviosamente...   
  
Ash: Déjenme dormir, váyanse a su recámara   
  
Equipo Rocket: A la orden   
  
Los tres se fueron de la habitación de Ash...   
  
Ash: Trío de locos, ¿desde cuando les preocupa mi seguridad?...   
  
Se acostó de nuevo y se cubrió con un edredón. Sin embargo, no podía dormirse   
  
Ash: Me duele un poco la cabeza, me levantaré a tomar algo   
  
Ash se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la cocina de la cabaña, antes de llegar, pasó por la celda donde estaban el otro trío y los Pokemon, todos estaban dormidos. Se acercó a la celda y los miró un poco confundido....   
  
Ash: ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que debería ayudarlos? Ellos son mis enemigos...¿o no?   
  
Sin querer, se quedó viendo hacia Misty...un sentimiento muy profundo lo hizo sonrojarse. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar eso...   
  
Ash: Debo estar un poco adormilado, eso es todo   
  
De nuevo se dirigió hacia la cocina buscando alguna pastilla. Por fin encontró una y se la tomó. Se sentó en un sillón cerca del fuego para tratar volver a dormirse, pero era inútil. En lugar de que la pastilla le quitara el dolor de cabeza, hizo que le doliera aún más...   
  
Ash: Demonios, me duele mucho   
  
Se paseó por toda la cabaña tratando de olvidar el dolor de cabeza, pero era muy intenso que por ratos tuvo que detenerse porque se sentía un poco mareado. Llegó de nuevo hasta la celda...pero esta vez Misty estaba despierta...   
  
Misty: ¿Ash?   
  
Ash se recargó en en la celda con las manos en la cabeza...   
  
Misty: ¿Ash? ¿Qué te sucede?   
  
Él volteó su mirada hacia Misty, ella sintió un escalofrío al ver su mirada fría que transmitía dolor...   
  
Misty: Eh...¿te sientes bien?   
  
Ash: No...me duele mucho la cabeza   
  
El dolor lo hizo de nuevo inclinarse y caer sentado en el piso. Misty se arrodilló...   
  
Misty: ¿Acaso te golpeaste?   
  
Ash: No, claro que no   
  
Misty: Ash...déjame salir para que te ayude, te prometo que no escaparé   
  
Ash: ¿Crees que ese "te prometo" me hará cambiar de opinión y sacarte de ahí?   
  
Misty: Tu tienes Pokemon poderosos, si quieres, saldré sin ningún Pokemon   
  
Ash, aunque dudaba, el dolor lo hizo ver que podría ayudarlo. Tomó las llaves de su chaqueta y abrió la celda, ella salió y Ash la cerró de nuevo...   
  
Ash: Me siento mareado   
  
Misty lo recargó en ella para ayudarlo a caminar. Lo dejó acostado en un sofá cerca de la chimenea, lo cubrió con una manta...   
  
Misty: Espérame aqui, te traeré un té   
  
Ash: No puedo ir a ningún lado, o si?   
  
Misty: Creo que no   
  
Ash: ¿Por qué siento frío a pesar de estar cerca de la chimenea?   
  
Misty puso su mano en la frente de Ash...   
  
Misty: Esto es malo, parece que tienes fiebre   
  
Misty corrió hacia la cocina y volvió con Ash con un un pedazo de tela y una bandejita con agua. Sumergió la tela en el agua y se la puso en la frente a Ash...   
  
Misty: El té estará listo en pocos minutos   
  
Ash, apenas si podría tener los ojos abiertos, voltió la mirada hacia ella...   
  
Ash: ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi a pesar de como te he tratado?   
  
Misty: ¿Que no somos amigos?   
  
Ash: ¿Amigos?...yo no tengo amigos   
  
Misty: ...¿no te acuerdas de mi?   
  
Ash: ¿Recordarte? No te conozco   
  
Misty: (Pensando) Vaya que le lavaron el cerebro   
  
Ash cerró lo ojos, se sentía muy débil...   
  
Misty: Quizá deba romper mi promesa y despertar a Jeniffer, Ash se ve muy mal   
  
Prefirió esperar. Poco después le trajo el té, ayudó a Ash a sentarse y le dió la taza...   
  
Misty: Ciudado está, caliente   
  
Ash iba a beber de la taza, pero de nuevo se sintió mareado y casi suelta la taza, si no es porque Misty logra agarrala...   
  
Misty: Déjame ayudarte   
  
Misty se sentó a un lado de Ash dejando que él se recargara en ella, Misty le daba a beber de la taza. Cuando por fin se la acabó, Ash se quedó profundamente dormido al igual que Misty. A la mañana siguiente, Giovanny vió confundido la escena. Despertó a Ash...   
  
Giovanny: ¿Se puede saber que hace esta jovencita afuera y qué haces tu dormido casi sobre ella?   
  
Ash miró a Misty y sintió como la sangre le hirvió haciéndolo ponerse colorado y saltar del sofá...   
  
Ash: Este...es que...ayer me sentí un poco mal y ella me ayudó a curarme y creo que nos quedamos dormidos...sin...darnos cuenta   
  
Giovanny: Métela de nuevo a la celda   
  
Ash: Si...como digas, padre   
  
Cargó a Misty aún dormida y la llevó a la celda, todos seguían dormidos, era muy temprano. La acostó en una de las camas y se quedó viéndola con un poco de remordimiento...   
  
Ash: Lo siento   
  
Salió de la celda y la cerró de nuevo...   
  
Giovanny: Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, nada de lo que está aqui se mueve sin mi consetimiento, ¿está claro?   
  
Ash: Si, padre, lo siento   
  
Giovanny: (pensando) ¿Qué le sucede? No se ve como ayer, eso no es bueno   
  
Giovanny: Ve a alistarte, partiremos en un rato más   
  
Ash obdeció. Cuando iba, se encontró con el equipo Rocket...   
  
Jessie: Se veía algo...triste   
  
James: Los villanos nunca estamos tristes   
  
Meowth: Sólo los villanos como el jefe, nosotros hemos llorado   
  
James: Tienes razón, quizá se le está pasando eso de la hinoptizada   
  
Jessie: Se supone que eso no se acaba   
  
James: ¿Pues que crees? ¿Qué lo hinoptizó John Milton o qué?   
  
Jessie: Muy gracioso   
  
Poco después, todos estaban en el helicóptero. El trío y los Pokemon iban en otro helicóptero más grande, de nuevo en una celda...   
  
Misty: Ni que fuera una bandida   
  
Jeniffer: Pasamos de una celda a otra   
  
Misty: Esto comienza a cansarme   
  
Brock: Ya que Ash no está en este helicóptero y tenemos todos nuestros Pokemon   
  
Misty: Por cierto, ¿qué no Pikachu estaba captura por Giovanny?   
  
Pikachu: Pikachu Pika Pika   
  
Jeniffer: ¿Qué?   
  
Misty: Sólo Ash le entiende a Pikachu   
  
Brock: Bueno, ¿qué Pokemon traen?   
  
Misty: Yo los mismos de siempre   
  
Jeniffer: Yo un Rapidash, un Scenter y un Eevee...parece que no todos mis Pokemon estaban en la mochila   
  
Misty: ¿Un Eevee? ¿No lo has evolucionado?   
  
Jeniffer: No, aún no...¿qué le pasa a Brock?   
  
Brock estaba ariconado en una esquina completamente azul...   
  
Brock: No mencionen ese nombre   
  
Jeniffer: ¿Nombre? ¿Cuál? ¿Eevee?   
  
Brock: ¡Que no lo mencionen!   
  
Misty: ¡TODAVÍA SIGUES CON LO DE LA PROFESORA EEVEE?   
  
Cada vez que mencionaban Eevee, parecía que le daban un golpe a Brock...   
  
Jeniffer: ¿Qué le sucede?   
  
Misty: Esta loco, eso es todo   
  
Jeniffer: Bueno, hay que idear un plan para salir de aqui   
  
Misty: Podemos usar el truco de Noctowl, calentar los barrotes con el fuego de Cyndaquil y enfriarlos usando agua de Totodile, ¿lo recuerdas Noctowl?   
  
El Noctowl solo asintió haciendo su peculiar sonido de buhó...   
  
Jeniffer: ¿La idea fue de Noctowl?   
  
Misty: Eso fue hace poco, Noctowl es muy inteligente   
  
Brock: ¡Pues manos a la obra!   
  
Misty: ¿Ya se te pasó lo de la Profesora Eevee?   
  
De nuevo, Brock se arriconó...   
  
Misty: Ouch, a veces me desepera   
  
Cyndaquil calentó los barrotes de la celdas y luego Totodile lanzó agua sobre ellos. Poco después, empezaron a quebrarze...   
  
Misty: ¡Funciona!   
  
Por fin, pudieron salir de la celda. Mientras, en el otro helicóptero....   
  
Giovanny: Ya casi llegamos al estadio donde se efectúa la Liga Pokemon, vete preparando Ash   
  
Ash: Si   
  
Ash se dirigió hacia atrás hasta llegar a un baúl, el equipo Rocket lo obseraba...   
  
Ash: ¿Qué no hay cosas más interesantes que ver que no sea yo?   
  
James: Bueno, si pero...   
  
Ash: ¿Pero?   
  
Jessie: Eres nuestro ídolo   
  
Ash: ¿Así? ¿Es que acaso se volvieron más locos que de costumbre?   
  
Jessie: No, claro que no   
  
Ash tomó algunas Pokebolas del baúl. Mientras se las colocaba en el cinto...   
  
Jessie: ¿Por lo menos sabes que Pokemon son?   
  
Ash: Claro que lo sé   
  
James: Pero, ¿cómo puedes saberlo?   
  
Ash: ¿Cómo sabes tú que Pokebola es de Weezing?   
  
James: Bueno...pues...solo lo sé   
  
Ash: Yo igual   
  
De repente, algo hizo que el helicóptero se moviera con violencia haciendo caer a Ash y al equipo Rocket, además de que Ash soltó algunos Pokemon...   
  
Ash: Demonios   
  
Se incorporó y trató de seguir a las Pokebolas, pero de nuevo el helicóptero se movió con violencia haciéndolo caer...   
  
Ash: ¿Qué demonios sucede?   
  
James: ¡¿ACASO EL HELICÓPERO ESTARÁ FALLANDO?!   
  
Los tres se abrazan....   
  
Los tres: ¡NO QUEREMOS MORIR!   
  
Meowth: Por fin somos tratados como merecemos y ya vamos a irnos   
  
Ash: u_uU son patéticos, dejen de lloriquear, iré a investigar que sucede.   
  
Regresó a al cabina donde el piloto parecía desesperado...   
  
Ash: Padre, ¿qué sucede?   
  
Giovanny: El otro helicóptero nos está golpeando, intentamos establecer contacto con los pilotos pero nadie responde   
  
Mientras, en el otro helicóptero...   
  
Misty: ¡¿ES QUE ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?! ¡QUEREMOS RESCATAR A ASH NO MATARLO!   
  
Brock: No derribaré el helicóptero, solo lo averiaré un poco para obligarlo a aterrizar   
  
Misty: Pero puedes causarle gran daño   
  
Brock: Ya te dije que no lo haré   
  
Jeniffer: ¿Estas seguro de lo que haces? No me gustaría tener un sobrino rostizado   
  
Brock: Confíen en mi   
  
Brock hizo malabarismos y golpeó al otro helicóptero....   
  
Ash: ¡Nos van a derribar!   
  
Giovanny: Acelérele, piloto   
  
Piloto: Como usted diga   
  
El piloto aceleró el helicóptero, pero Brock también hizo lo mismo...   
  
Giovanny: ¿Quién está controlando el otro helicópetero?   
  
En ese instante, el equpo Rocket entró a la cabina...   
  
James: Jefecito, los intrusos están manejando el otro helicóptero   
  
Giovany: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lograron escapar?   
  
Ash: No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de ellos, padre   
  
Ash salió de la cabina y subió al techo del helicóptero. Como los dos helicópteros estaban muy juntos, saltó y logró llegar al otro. Mientras, adentro...   
  
Brock: Estas cosas son más resistentes de lo que yo creí   
  
Jeniffer: Es mejor idear otra estategia   
  
Brock: Pues...a mi no se me ocurre nada   
  
Misty: Sería mejor subir al otro helicóptero   
  
Brock: ¿Acaso saltarás al otro helicóptero?   
  
Misty: Chikorita me ayudará   
  
Jeniffer: Misty, no puedo permitir eso, es muy peligroso   
  
Misty: De todas maneras lo haré   
  
Jeniffer: Entonces yo iré contigo   
  
Misty: Es mejor que tu te quedes aqui, si me llegan a atrapar por lo menos tu y Brock podrán ayudarme   
  
Jeniffer: Pero...   
  
Misty: He pasado por cosas peores, Jeniffer, no te preocupes   
  
Jeniffer solo dió un suspiro de resignación...   
  
Misty: Chikorita, ven conmigo   
  
Chikorita: ¡Chiko!   
  
Misty salió de la cabina seguida de Chikorita. Misty caminó por todo el helicóptero...   
  
Misty: Ouch, hasta donde estará alguna salida?   
  
Por fin, pudo hallar una puerta...   
  
Misty: Bueno, con mis Pokemon podrá arreglar las cosas en el otro helicóptero, así lo obigaré a aterrizar   
  
Ash: Es un buen plan, pero por desgracia no permitiré que lo hagas   
  
Misty: ¡ASH! ¿Q-Qué haces aqui?   
  
Ash: Pues, ¿qué te diré? Se me ocurrió exactamente la misma idea que a ti   
  
Misty: A-así?   
  
Ash se comenzó a acercar a Misty mientras ella retrocedía con un poco de miedo...   
  
Ash: No te asustes, no te haré daño   
  
Misty: ¿A no? ¿Y-y por qué me miras de esa forma?   
  
Ash: ¿De qué forma?   
  
Misty trató de correr pero Ash la tomó del brazo..   
  
Ash: ¿Ya te vas tan pronto?   
  
Misty: Es que...tengo cosas que hacer   
  
Ash: ¿En serio? Pues yo tengo otros planes para ti   
  
Chikorita: ¡Chiko! ¡Chikori!   
  
Ash: ¿Qué le sucede a ese Pokemon?   
  
Misty: ¿Ni siquiera recuerdas a tu Chikorita?   
  
Ash: Mira, no sé que me quieras decir con eso, pero yo nunca he tenido algún Chikorita   
  
Misty: Ash, debes despertar, Giovanny te tiene bajo su control   
  
Ash: A pesar de haber sido tan amable conmigo, me estas colmando la paciencia, así que mejor déjate de tonterías   
  
Misty: Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, ¡CHIKORITA! ¡HOJAS NAVAJA!   
  
Chikorita obedeció a pesar de atacar a su propio entrenador...   
  
Ash: ¡Oye!   
  
Las ojas navajas le hicieron algunas heridas, pero solo sirvieron para hacerlo enfadar...   
  
Ash: Muy bien, si así lo quieres, ¡SANDLASH! ¡VE!   
  
Sandlash: ¡Sand!   
  
Ash: ¡Sandlash! ¡Earthquake!   
  
Sandlash obedeció, pero todo el helicóptero tembló violentamente...   
  
Ash: |_|U mala idea   
  
Sin embargo, cuando iba a ordenar otro ataque, vió que Misty estaba inconsiente en el suelo, se había dado un buen golpe por la sacudida a causa del Eartquake de Sandlash...   
  
Chikorita: Chiko?   
  
Ash: O_o U, ¿qué le pasó?   
  
Se acercó a ella y la vió un poco confundido. Como le había pasado antes, se sonrojó al ver su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza...   
  
Ash: Esto no me puede estar pasando   
  
Mientras, en la cabina...   
  
Jeniffer: ¿Por qué hubo una sacudida tan fuerte hace rato?   
  
Brock: Quizá me pasé de la mano al golpear el otro helicóptero   
  
Jeniffer: ......¿Crees que era buena idea dejarla ir?   
  
Brock: Nadie puede detener a Misty cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza   
  
Jeniffer: Pero ella no podrá sola contra Ash y contra Giovanny, mejor iré a ayudarla   
  
Brock: ¿Cómo piensas ir?   
  
Jeniffer: No lo sé, ya no tenemos Pokemon con látigo selva   
  
Brock: Es mejor que te quedes aqui, no vaya a ser que Misty luego necesita ayuda   
  
Mientras, Ash se ha llevado a Misty al otro helicóptero...   
  
Meowth: ¡Miren! ¡Es Ash!   
  
Ash se acercó a ellos...   
  
James: ¿Qué le hiciste a la chica pelirroja?   
  
Ash: ..bueno...pues...en realidad yo no le hice nada   
  
Equipo: ????   
  
Ash: Quiero decir, traigan una soga, debemos atarla, nos servirá de carnada y así podremos atrapar más fácilmente a sus amigos, me di cuenta que no era buena idea usar mis Pokemon   
  
Poco después, Misty tenía las manos atadas, pero aun estaba inconsiente...   
  
Giovannny: ¿No los detuviste?   
  
Ash: No, era peligroso usar los ataques de los Pokemon, pero traje a la chica, puedemos usarla como rehén   
  
Giovanny: Bueno, esta bien, avísame cuando despierte   
  
Ash: Si   
  
Ash volvió con Misty, ella ya estaba reaccionando...   
  
Misty: ¿Q-qué pasó?   
  
Ash: Por fin despiertas   
  
Misty: ¿Ash? ....demonios, estoy atada   
  
Ash: ¿Crees que te dejaría libre? Le hablaré a mi padre   
  
Misty: ¡No lo hagas!   
  
Ash: ¿No? ¿Por qué no?   
  
Misty: ¡No puedes entregarme con Giovanny! ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas ni siquiera mi nombre?   
  
Ash: No empieces con eso de nuevo   
  
Misty: Recuerda que somos amigos desde hace ya muchos años, que me debes una bicicleta, debes recordarlo   
  
Ash: ¿Te debo una bicicleta?   
  
Misty: Recuérdalo, escapabas de unos Ferows para salvar a tu Pikachu   
  
Ash: Y dale con el Pikachu   
  
Misty trató de incorporarse, pero al tratar de caminar, tropezó y cayó sobre Ash. Sus rostros quedaron casi juntos por lo que Ash se alteró y trató de quitársela de encima totalmente colorado....   
  
Misty: Por favor Ash   
  
Ash se quedó viendo muy confundido a Misty...   
  
Ash: Misty...   
  
Ash: ¡Ash! ¡Estas volviendo en si!   
  
Ash: Misty, ayúdame...que estoy diciendo   
  
Ash sacudió la cabeza mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza...   
  
Misty: ¡Ash! ¡Soy yo! ¡Misty!   
  
Ash: Misty, ayúdame, estoy atrapado...   
  
¿Acaso Ash está volviendo en sí? ¿Logrará Misty ayudarlo? No te pierdas el siguiente capítulo...


End file.
